


Dancing Bachata (A Ritmo de Bachata)

by ImperialSpice801



Category: Coco (2017), Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Dancing, Docking, Friendship/Love, Frotting, Hotel Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Swimming, Yaoi, au-ish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialSpice801/pseuds/ImperialSpice801
Summary: En una cálida noche en Acapulco, dos jóvenes con pasión por la música comparten un dulce momento mientras ellos bailan bachata, este dulce momento se vuelve mas apasionado mientras los corazones de estos jóvenes músicos se entrelazan con el ritmo y algo florece entre ellos.In a warm night in Acapulco, two boys with a passion for music share a sweet moment while the two dance bachata, these tender moment turns passionate when the hearts of the two young musicians with the beat and something blooms between them.(English version in Chapter 2)
Relationships: Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) & Miguel Rivera, Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings)/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Spanish Version

**Author's Note:**

> Volví a escribir sobre uno de mis parejas crossover favoritos: Miguel x Kubo; aunque este es un fic un poquito picante, así que te han advertido.  
> Esto tiene lugar en una especie de AU moderno donde Kubo y su familia están en la era moderna y los padres de Kubo están en cierta forma vivos, pero creo que no importará ya que no es tan importante jajaja.
> 
> De todos modos, espero que disfrutes del fic.
> 
> Coco es propiedad de Disney / Pixar, y Kubo and the Two Strings es propiedad de Laika.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En una cálida noche en Acapulco, dos jóvenes con pasión por la música comparten un dulce momento mientras ellos bailan bachata, este dulce momento se vuelve mas apasionado mientras los corazones de estos jóvenes músicos se entrelazan con el ritmo y algo florece entre ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví a escribir sobre uno de mis parejas crossover favoritos: Miguel x Kubo; aunque este es un fic un poquito picante, así que te han advertido.  
> Esto tiene lugar en una especie de AU moderno donde Kubo y su familia están en la era moderna y los padres de Kubo están en cierta forma vivos, pero creo que no importará ya que no es tan importante jajaja.
> 
> De todos modos, espero que disfrutes del fic.
> 
> Coco es propiedad de Disney / Pixar, y Kubo and the Two Strings es propiedad de Laika.

El sol se podia ver ocultándose en los mares de la ciudad de Acapulco, dando vista a un hermoso atardecer. Es en uno de los varios hoteles, y siendo mas específicos, en la piscina de dicho hotel donde se podia ver la delgada silueta de un joven de entre 12 y 13 años que se podia ver nadando en las profundidades de la piscina, ligeramente iluminada por las luces verdiazules que la iluminaban. El jovencito se veía nadando y nadando hasta que se estaba quedando sin aire y tuve que volver a la superficie.

El nadador era un muchacho de ascendencia Japonesa, con un pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros, con un fleco cubriendo su ojo derecho, dejando expuesto su otro ojo de color cafe. El jovencito nado un poco al lado de la piscina que estaba dando de cara a la playa y pudo ver con un poco de callado asombro cómo la noche estaba llegando.

El jovencito Japonés se llamaba Kubo Mikazuki; el joven Kubo, junto con su familia viajaban frecuentemente alrededor del mundo e iban de ciudad en ciudad contando sus fantásticas historias para ganar algo de dinero y un techo en donde quedarse. Kubo también era un músico y cuentacuentos en potencia, que le encantaba de tocar su _shamisen_ de tres cuerdas, y contar sus historias de heroes y aventuras que atrapaban la atención de quienes lo escucharan, casi como si fuera por arte de magia. Pero de todos los lugares a los que iban, México era uno de los lugares que mas le fascinaba a la familia Mikazuki, en especial el pueblo de Santa Cecilia; ahi es en donde conocieran a la familia Rivera, y Kubo conoció a alguien que se volvió su mejor amigo; y solo entre ellos dos…quizá algo mas.

De repente, Kubo pudo escuchar un sonido que pudo captar su atención: era el dulce y cálido sonido de una guitarra que hizo sonreír al joven Kubo, haciendo que se diera la vuelta y nadara a la otra orilla de la piscina para ver quien estaba tocando ese sonido.

El que estaba tocando la guitarra era un joven mas o menos la misma edad de Kubo, era un joven mexicano de piel canela, pelo negro corto, ojos cafes y un lunar sobre la parte derecha del los labios. El jovencito parecía estar igual de delgado que Kubo, vistiendo una camisa de tirantes blanco, y traje de baño rojo con amarillo; y la guitarra que estaba tocando era de color blanco como marfil, con detalles negros y dorados; los mas notables era el diseño de una calavera negra con detalles pintada en el fondo de la guitarra, y la cabeza de la guitarra parecía una calavera con un diente dorado.

Kubo nadó para estar cerca del guitarrista que estaba sentado en una de las sillas y el niño Japones siguió flotando cerca de él, y escuchando su canción, hasta que el guitarrista se detuvo y miro justo al nadador.

“Ah, hola.” El joven guitarrista saludo con una sonrisa juguetona, “¿Alguna canción que quieres que te toque, señorita?”

“¿Señorita?” Kubo respondió de una forma burlonamente ofendida, salpico agua en la cara del mexicano. Mientras que el guitarrista puso su guitarra a un lado para secarse la cara, Kubo se salió de la piscina, mostrando que llevaba puesto un speedo azul con una banda verde por la cintura y el dibujo en una luna creciente blanca y tres estrellas.

“Ya quisieras que fuera tú doncella, Miguel.” Kubo replico en una manera sarcástica mientras se secaba con una toalla, “¿Que te trae por aquí?”

“No mucho, solo venia aquí para estar un ratito solo y a ver si me puedo inspirar. ¿Y tú?”

“Solo quería nadar por la noche, nada mas.” Kubo dijo eso mientras se ataba el cabello, dejándolo en una cola de caballo samurai, “La verdad no esperaba verte aquí….o que tocaras algo para mí.”

“Ay, pero bien que te gusto, ¿verdad?” Miguel dijo mientras se sentó cerca de Kubo.

“Pues sí…gracias.” Kubo dijo mientras se arreglaba el fleco.

“De nada, mi samurai.” Miguel respondió, coqueteando un poco y haciendo que el Japones lo alejara un poco, pero Miguel se agarro fuerte de él, haciendo que los dos se cayeran al piso y se rieran un poco.

La noche cayo y los dos jóvenes regresaron dentro del hotel y tomaron el elevador para llegar al piso donde estaban sus habitaciones, con Kubo teniendo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y alrededor de sus hombros, y Miguel llevando su guitarra; Miguel estaba usando sandalias negras y Kubo sandalias cafe para caminar.

“No hay problema si me voy a dormir a tu habitación, ¿verdad?” Kubo le pregunto a Miguel

“No lo creo, mis abuelos están cuidando a mi hermanita ya que mis papas no están,” Miguel respondió, “Ademas, no querrías estar ahi cuando mi abuelo Franco este roncando.”

“jeje…cierto, entonces puedo pasar la noche conmigo, mis papas están con los tuyos, te acuerdas?”

“A sí, entonces tendría que pedirles permiso de que me quede a dormir contigo, total; te conocen y confían en ti.”

“Lo se”

_DING,_ Las puertas del elevador se abren en el cuarto piso del hotel.

“Bueno, me voy a adelantar ¿nos vemos ahi?”

“Si.”

Los dos se separan por un momento mientras Kubo se va a su habitación donde su familia estaba durmiendo.

La habitación estaba cálidamente iluminada y había un aire de paz alrededor, una de las dos camas estaban poco movida y Kubo estaba en ella, boca abajo y tratando de cambiar canales en la televisión, viendo si podia ver algo que lo relajara un poco…pero no encontró nada. En ese momento, Kubo vio un poco de lo que alguien podia encontrar en la television: desde caricaturas hasta películas de terror, telenovelas, documentales y películas viejas; el chico del shamisen no podia creer que podría encontrar algo, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Era un video musical: en ese video tomando lugar en una pista de baile donde las parejas bailan muy cerca, mientras los cantantes estaban tocando con la banda; pero no era el video lo que captó la atención de Kubo, era la música: Era un ritmo con un compas lento que crecía, una melodía suave y picante que podía hacer que cualquiera se moviera, era atractivo y tentador, que se sentía como un baile lento, pero no lo suficientemente lento como para que no se pudiera disfrutar.

Como cualquier persona afín a la música, Kubo se dejo atrapar por la canción, cuando de repente sintió una mano fría y húmeda en su espalda, haciendo que gimiera y por instinto, tirara la almohada a quien fuera que lo sorprendió, de inmediato notó que era una figura familiar.

“¿Que te pasa? Solo quería ver cómo estabas.” Miguel respondió mientras le dio un ligero golpe a Kubo con la almohada

“No me asustes así,” Kubo respondió “¿No puedes tocar la puerta antes de entrar?”

“Tenias la puerta abierta.”

“Ah….si, perdón.”

“No importa.” Miguel dijo mientras se subió la cama y se posiciono a un lado de su amigo, viendo la television un rato cuando otro video musical salió.

“Esta música suena muy bien, ¿Qué es?”

“Se llama Bachata.” Miguel explico.

“¿Bachata?” Kubo se cuestiono inclinando la cabeza, “Jamas había escuchado parecido como eso, y eso que he viajado mucho por este país.”

“Oh, es muy bueno; no solo lo puedes escuchar, también lo puedes bailar.” Miguel respondió con un tono mas animado, “He estado en varias fiestas en mi barrio, y es muy divertido, aunque prefiero bailarlo solito.”

“¿Enserio?”

Miguel asentó con la cabeza y se paro de la cama, diciendo “Te voy a enseñar.”

Kubo se sentó de mariposa mientras que empezaba el proximo video musical: el video se veía en blanco y negro, donde el cantante estaba tratando de enamorar una chica en una fiesta elegante; pero para el joven japonés estaba mas enfocado en ver al joven Miguel moviendo sus pies y caderas al ritmo de la música, con sus ojos cafes cerrados pero que ocasionalmente los abría revelando una mirada coqueta y juguetona, casi queriendo invitarlo a bailar.

“Miguel…” Kubo pregunto a Miguel algo nervioso, “¿me podrías enseñar cómo lo bailas?”

“Seguro.”

Kubo sonríe y casi de inmediato, se para de la cama, poniéndose al lado de Miguel.

“Muy bien, trata de hacerlo como yo, vas a mover los pies así…derecha…izquierda…derecha…izquierda” Miguel le estaba enseñando a su amigo como mover sus pies al ritmo, y el mexicano le agrega un poco de ritmo moviendo sus caderas y sus brazos, cosa que el joven del shamisen logro imitar.

“Muy bien, le estas agarrando la onda a esto!”

“Lo se, heh…” Kubo rio un poco mientras los dos siguieron bailando. Cuando la siguiente canción de bachata sonó, los dos siguieron bailando con Miguel poniendo los pasos mientras que Kubo los seguía; pero que mientras que los dos seguían bailando, poco a poco empezaron a dejarse atrapar en el ritmo, de repente Miguel le da su mano a su compañero de baile, el cual acepta y los dos empezaron a bailar mas cerca con el mexicano liderando el baile, mas o menos como los videos musicales que estaban viendo; el joven Rivera estaba mirando con ojos de borrego a su compañero, y su compañero le respondía la mirada. En un momento del baile, Kubo le da la vuelta a su compañero y seguía moviendo las caderas muy pegadito y empezaba a quitarle la camisa de tirantes al mexicano.

“Oye…” Miguel se rio mientras que el Japonés le estaba levantándole la camisa.

“No te preocupes, mis papas no llegaran sino mas tarde, y tenemos el cuarto para nosotros…Andale, Miguelito, juguemos como niños grandes~”

Miguel no dijo nada, solo dejo que su compañero le quitara la camisa, y se volteo, mostrando su pecho y abdomen plano que no estaba formado como el de Kubo, aun estaba algo esbelto. Él tomo a su compañero por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra le peino el fleco negro que cubría el ojo derecho, revelando el parche que cubría el ojo que perdió hace mucho. El joven Rivera aun estaba sorprendido al ver a su amigo con ese parche, pero no podía evitar encontrarlo extrañamente atractivo, y le agregaba un poco de misterio al joven carismático.

“No me lo tienes que ocultar.” Miguel empezó a decirle cumplidos, eso hizo que Kubo se cubriera con su mano, sintiéndose avergonzado.

“Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso.” Kubo murmuro, pero el mexicano tomo la mano de Kubo y lo descubrió.

“Lo se, pero aun así creo que te ves bien con el…mi samurai~”

“Miguel…” el joven Mikazuki suspiro mientras que su amado se inclino mas y mas a su cara, hasta que le dejo un dulce beso en los labios, un beso que el joven japonés devolvió, mientras que los dos se abrazaban y se siguen abrazando y rozando mientras estaban muy juntos.

A partir de ese punto, la música bachata estaba en el fondo, y los dos se quitaron sus trajes de baño y se dejaron ver sus penes: ambos casi tenían la misma longitud de 15 centímetros, la mayor diferencia entre ellos es que mientras Kubo la tenia circundada, Miguel no. Viendo que ambos las tenían duro hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, pero eso no los detuvo para que dejaran que sus pollas se tocaran y frotaran entre ellos, dejando soltar unos gemidos suaves. No era sorpresa que Miguel y Kubo sabían algo de sexo, ya que se estaban creciendo en adolescentes, aunque ellos aprendieron de diferentes formas; y sus familias fueron responsables de darles “la charla”, pero mientras que Kubo lo aprendió de sus padres, Miguel supo un poco de las escenas “cachondas” de las telenovelas veían y de las revistas atrevidas que algunos de sus compañeros de escuela escabullían antes de que su familia se lo explicara; y cuando los dos estaban solos y querían explorar esos deseos, se masturbaban o se frotaban en donde nadie los vería, o…

“Oye, quieres que te lo haga como te gusta?” Miguel le pregunta a Kubo, y el joven del shamisen asienta con la cabeza; con esa aprobación, Miguel empieza a fundir su pene con pellejo con el de su amante, y empezando a mover, haciendo que el chico Mikazuki empezara a gemir mas alto, eso era lo que mas le gustaba a hacer con su amigo mexicano cuando querían satisfacerse. Miguel siguió moviendo los penes enganchados, jadeando mientras seguía sintiendo la longitud combinada de sus miembros, sintiendo un calor en el pecho y la respiración corta; pudo sentir un escalofrío que duró hasta que dio el ultimo movimiento antes de que se le acabara el aire, desmontando la conexión en el proceso; mientras que el mexicano estaba en la cama agarrando el aire, Kubo se agacho mirando el aun duro pene de Miguel, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad.

“Kubo?” Miguel pregunta mientras el japonés estaba jugando con el prepucio, y dejándose guiar por su instinto, lo empezó a jalar de arriba a abajo, viendo cómo se exponía el glande, y antes de que el mexicano se diera cuenta, Kubo empezó a lamer la cabeza.

“Nghh…que, ¿que haces?” Miguel respondió, jadeando; pero su amante no respondió, solo seguía lamiendo la cabeza y el prepucio hasta que empezó a poner todo el churro moreno en su boca, eso hizo que el mexicano gimiera mas y se perdiera mas en la sensación mientras que su amado seguía chupándolo de arriba a abajo, haciendo que lo disfrutara.

“Aaaah…mmm, esto se siente rico, no pares…” Miguel siguió alentado a Kubo a que siguiera chupándosela mientras jugaba con el cabello negro; mientras tanto, Kubo lo miraba de una forma inocente mientras seguía chupando, a veces circulando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza cubierta por el pellejo, ganándose mas gemidos de aprobación del joven Rivera.

“Ooooh, que riiiiico….aaah…aaaah…así, chupamela…”

“Mghmmmm…”

“Jejeje…”

Era mas o menos así por un rato, hasta que el mexicano vio al japonés mover sus caderas en la cama, como si quisiera un poco de liberación.

“Oye…¿quieres que te la chupe a ti también?”

“Me encantaría.” Kubo respondió cuando temporalmente se saco la polla de la boca y los dos empezaron a acomodarse, recostándose en los costados. Aunque pareció un poco incomodo al principio, ellos pudieron acercase al palo palpitante del otro que pedían a gritos la atención, y que el otro le iba a dar la atención que se merecían. Así que Kubo, tomo el churro de carne de Miguel una vez mas, mientras que Miguel tomo y puso en su boca el rollo palpitante de Kubo. Les tomo algo de tiempo, pero los dos empezaron a encontrar el ritmo en el que se daban las mamadas y con los gemidos cubiertos, sus bocas empezaron a vibrar, dandole un poco mas de sabor a la sesión oral.

Los dos estaban en el cielo ahora mismo; desde que se conocieron y se hicieron amigos rápidamente, pudieron sentir que sus emociones resonaban y armonizaban como la música que tocaban, no solo en los instrumentos de cuerda que les gusta tocar que se sentían mágicos cada vez que tocaban; pero también cuando empezaron a acercarse, hasta el punto de compartir momentos íntimos de placer. Y ahora mismo, era un juego de dar y recibir: Kubo estaba probando un poco de la dulce piel de canela de su amigo convertido en amante, haciéndolo desear más porque quería abrazarlo y sentirlo contra su piel; Miguel, por su parte, estaba intrigado por la piel suave y sedosa del joven Mikazuki, que brillaba como la luna y quería pasar sus dedos por ella y dejar un rastro de besos a medida que avanzaba. Mientras los dos seguían gimiendo y dándose placer el uno al otro, podían sentir sus corazones latiendo al mismo ritmo, armonizando como si comenzaran a convertirse en uno.

"Mmmmm ... mmmmm"

"Mmggmmmm"

"Aaaahmmm"

"Mhmgumm".

"Kgmmmm".

Como si las emociones del momento no fueran suficientes, Kubo usó una mano libre para explorar el trasero de su amante mexicano hasta que llegó a la mitad de su trasero, y comenzó a trazar alrededor del agujero con movimientos circulares, haciendo que Miguel gimiera; el joven Rivera pensó que los dos podían jugar el mismo juego en este momento, y también se acercó al trasero de su amante, aunque tomó más tiempo para encontrar el ano y comenzó a tocarlo, haciendo que Kubo también gritara ahogado, eventualmente el dos empezaron a moverse más y más rápido, sintiendo que el clímax de su sesión estaba empezando a llegar, ansiando terminar en una nota alta hasta que los dos no pudieran soportarlo más, los dos dieron un sorbo final mientras podían sentir que la polla que tenían en la boca comenzaba a disparar una carga, directamente en sus gargantas; dándole al otro un cremoso chorro como regalo al otro, marcando su amor de una manera especial.

Cuando los dos empezaron a sentir ganas de ahogarse, los dos inmediatamente retiraron la boca mientras se tragaban la mayor parte de la semilla y se tendían de espaldas en las camas en lados opuestos, jadeando, mirando al techo, sintiéndose aturdidos de satisfacción al sentir una parte del otro asentado en sus corazones.

Kubo giró lentamente la cabeza y miró a Miguel mirándolo, mientras seguían jadeando y comenzaban a sonreír y reírse. No hacia falta decir más palabras entre ellos, ellos lo disfrutaron, y querían mas; después de un rato de silencio que era levemente roto por la música de la television que todavía estaba sonando, el joven Rivera rompió el silencio:

“Creo que deberíamos bañarnos, ¿no crees?”

“Si…”

Los dos intentaron levantarse y fueron directamente a la ducha, donde los dos no solo lograron lavarse y enjuagarse, sino que lograron sentirse de la manera más íntima, sin ningún tipo de placer carnal, solo amor de jóvenes. Después de su baño, se secaron, lavaron los dientes y se pusieron su ropa de dormir: Kubo se puso una tunica roja y su prenda _fundoshi_ blanca, mientras que Miguel llevaba puesto una camisa de dormir blanca y naranja y shorts rojos.

Mientras se acostaban en la cama, los dos no pudieron evitar una satisfactoria ola de paz mientras se acurrucaban en las sábanas.

"Fue muy divertido que pudiéramos seguir viéndonos así". Kubo comenzó, "Y lo que hicimos hoy fue ..."

“Lo sé…” sonrió Miguel rodando para acostarse de costado para mirar a Kubo sonriendo y extendiendo la mano para pasar su mano por el cabello de Kubo, era suave entre sus dedos como hebras de seda. "Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan agradable". Eso se ganó un poco de risas del joven Mikazuki mientras acariciaba con su rostro el cálido pecho del mexicano.

"Tengo muchas ganas de pasar estas vacaciones contigo ... tal vez podamos montar un espectáculo juntos". Kubo le susurró a su amigo y él respondió.

"Esperaría eso".

Kubo recibió un dulce beso en la frente mientras el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos.

"Oyasumi"

"¿Que?"

Kubo se rió entre dientes y respondió: "Te acabo de decir buenas noches".

"Oh sí ... jeje, bueno, buenas noches, mi samurai."

Con eso, los dos cerraron los ojos y se fueron a dormir, mientras sus respiraciones comenzaban a resonar una vez más y se abrazaron en busca de calidez y consuelo, en un dulce momento de amor; aunque no se dieron cuenta de que alguien ya había entrado en la habitación, apagó la televisión y les dio un beso de buenas noches a los dos.


	2. English version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a warm night in Acapulco, two boys with a passion for music share a sweet moment while the two dance bachata, these tender moment turns passionate when the hearts of the two young musicians with the beat and something blooms between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've went back to write about one of my favorite crossover ships: Miguel x Kubo; although this is a really spicy fic so you have been warned.  
> This takes place in some sort of Modern AU where Kubo and his family are in modern age and Kubo's parents are pretty much alive, but I think it won't matter since it's not that important lol. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic.
> 
> Coco is owned by Disney/Pixar, and Kubo and the Two Strings is owned by Laika.

The sun could be seen setting on the sea, in the city of Acapulco, showing a beautiful sunset. It was on one of the many hotels, and more specifically in the pool of said hotel that the slim silhouette of a boy between 12 and 13 years old is seen swimming around in the depths of the pool, dimly lit by the greenish blue lights. The young boy was seen swimming and swimming until he eventually was running out of air and had to go back to the surface.

The Japanese boy was named Kubo Mikazuki; young Kubo, along with his family frequently traveled around the world and went from town to town telling their fantastical stories to earn some money have a roof to settle for a while. Kubo was also a budding musician and storyteller, that loved to play his three-chord _shamisen,_ and telling his heroic and adventurous tales that could managed to grab the attention of anyone who listened to them, almost like it was work of magic. Out of all the places that they’ve been, Mexico was one of the places that amazed the Mikazuki family, specially the town of Santa Cecilia; is there where they met the Rivera family, and Kubo, met someone who became his best friend; and just between them…maybe something more.

Suddenly, Kubo could hear a sound that got his attention: it was the sweet and warm sound of a guitar that made young Kubo smile, turn around and swim to the other edge of the pool to see who was playing that tune.

The one strumming the guitar was a boy roughly around Kubo’s age, a Mexican boy of cinnamon skin, short black hair, brown eyes and a mole above the right side of his lips. The boy seemed to be slender as Kubo and was wearing a white tank top and red and yellow trunks; and the guitar he was playing was of ivory white with gold and black details, the most prominent details were a skull drawing with details on the bottom of it, and a stylized head that resemble a skull and had a golden tooth.

Kubo swam to be close to the guitar boy, he could see he was lounging on one oand the Japanese boy kept floating close to him, listening to the Mexican boy playing his tune, until the guitar boy stopped playing and looked right into the swimmer.

“Ah, hi there.” The guitar boy greeted with a playful smile, “Is there any request you have in mind, _señorita_?”

“ _Señorita_?" Kubo replied, jokingly offended and splashed some water on the Mexican’s face. While the Mexican put his guitar on the side to wipe his face, Kubo got off the pool, showcasing that he was wearing a blue speedo with green waistband and the decal of a white crescent moon and three stars.

“You wish I was a maiden for you, Miguel.” Kubo replied in a snarky manner as he grabbed a towel to dry himself; “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Nothing much, I just wanted to see if I could get some solace and see if I could inspire myself, how about you?”

“I just wanted a night dip, that’s all.” Kubo said as he was tying up his hair into a samurai ponytail fashion, “I wasn’t expecting seeing you there…or play something for me.”

“But you enjoyed it, did you?” Miguel asked as he sat next to Kubo in the chair.

“Yeah, thanks…” Kubo said as he fixed his fringe.

“ _De nada, mi samurai_.” Miguel replied on a semi-flirty tone, Kubo tried to lightly pushing him away, but Miguel held tightly on the Japanese boy until the two slumped to the floor and laughed a bit.

Night falls, and the two boys went back inside the hotel and took the elevator to the floor their rooms where; with Kubo having a towel wrapped around his waist, and around his neck, and Miguel carrying his guitar; Miguel was walking on his black flip flops, and Kubo wearing his brown sandals.

“You don’t mind if I go and sleep on your room, right?” Kubo asked to Miguel

“I don’t think so, my grandparents are taking care of my baby sister right now since my parents are out.” Miguel replied, “And besides, you don’t wanna be there when _mi_ _Abuelo Franco_ snores.”

“ _chuckles_ …true…well, you can go and sleep on my room, my parents are with yours, remember?”

“ _Ah si_ , well, I suppose I can ask them permission to sleep with you, they know about you and trust you, after all.”

“I know”

_DING_ , the elevator doors open on the hotel’s fourth floor.

“Well, I’ll go ahead, see you in a bit?”

“You bet”

And the two boys parted ways for a bit as Kubo went to the room he and his family were sleeping.

The room was warmly lit and there was an air of peace all around, when one of the two beds was slightly messy and Kubo was lying on his chest and was flicking channels on the TV in hopes he could find something to relax him a bit…but he found nothing. On that moment Kubo caught a glimpse of everything that anyone you could find on TV: from cartoons to horror movies, from Mexican soap operas, documentaries and old-time movies; the shamisen boy was couldn’t believed he couldn’t find anyone, until he found someone caught his attention.

It was a musical video: it was a video taking place on a ballroom with the couples in there dancing too close with each other while the singers were singing with the band; but the video wasn’t the main the thing that caught Kubo’s attention, it was the music: it was a rhythm with slow build-up tempo, a smooth and spicy melody that could get anyone bumping, it was inviting and enticing, that felt like a slow dance, but not slow enough that can’t be enjoyed.

Like any music-loving human, Kubo let himself get entranced by the song, when suddenly he felt a cold and wet hand over his back; making him yelp and instinctively threw one of the pillows to the face to whoever surprised him, he immediately noticed that it was a familiar figure.

“ _¿Que te pasa?_ I just wanted to see how you’re doing.” Miguel said as he took the pillow, and give him a light hit to Kubo.

“Don’t scare me like that, why won’t you knock the door before you enter?” Kubo asked.

“You left the door open.”

“Oh…right, sorry.”

“It’s cool” Miguel said as he jumped into the bed and lied next to him, watching the TV for a bit, watching another music video as it popped out.

“This music sounds really good, what is it?” Kubo asked after a short silence.

“It’s called bachata.” Miguel explained.

“Bachata?” Kubo questioned a bit, tilting his head a bit, “I’ve never heard anything like this before, even after all we’ve traveled.”

“Oh, it’s really good; you don’t only listen to it, you can dance to it.” Miguel responded with a chipper tone, “I’ve been many parties of my block, and it’s really fun to dance…although I’d like to dance it by my own.”

“Really?”

Miguel nodded and jumped off the bed, saying “I’ll show you.”

Kubo sat on butterfly position as the next video started: it was filmed on black and white where the singer was trying to court a girl in a fancy party; but the young Japanese boy was more fixated on Miguel, as he started to move his feet and sway his hips at the melody, with this brown eyes close but he occasionally opens them, revealing a playful, semi-flirty look; almost as if he wanted him to dance with him.

“Miguel…” asked Kubo feeling a bit nervous, “Can you…can you teach me how to dance it?”

“Sure.”

Kubo smiled and jumped off the bed, standing next to Miguel.

“Ok, now try to do how I do it, you move your feet like this…right…left…right…left.”

Miguel was showing his friend how to move the feet at the rhythm, and the Mexican boy added a bit of flavor moving his hips and arms at the beat, something that the shamisen boy managed to imitate very good.

“ _Muy bien_ , you’re really getting into it.”

“I know…heh.” Kubo chuckled a bit while the two kept dancing. When the next bachata song played, the two kept dancing as Miguel was putting the moves and Kubo followed, but as the two kept dancing, bit by bit, they let the music move them; suddenly, Miguel gives his hand to his dancing partner, which accepts and the two start dance closer to each other while the Mexican keeps leading, pretty much like the videos they were watching; the young Rivera was looking at his partner with bedroom eyes, and his partner looks at him looked at him back in the same way. In a moment of the dance, Kubo turns around and kept moving his hips, very close, and started to lift off the tank top of his lover.

“H-hey…” Miguel chuckled as his tank top was getting raised.

“Don’t worry, my parents won’t come back until very late and we have the whole room for us…come on Miguelito, let’s play like big boys~”

Miguel didn’t say anything, he just raised his arms and let his partner to took off his shirt, exposing his flat chest and abdomen, that while not as formed as Kubo, it was pretty slender. He took his partner by the waist with one hand, and brushed back the fringe that covered his right eye, showcasing the patch that was covering the eye he losta long time ago. It was still surprising for the young Rivera seeing that his friend was still wearing that patch, but he couldn’t help but find it oddly attractive, adding a bit of mystery on the charming young boy.

“You know you don’t have to hide this for me.” Miguel started to compliment him, but that made Kubo covered it for a bit with his hand, feeling embarrassed.

“You…you know it’s kind of a touchy subject.” Kubo muttered, but the Mexican took Kubo’s hand and uncovered it again.

“I know, but I still think it looks good on you… _mi samurai_ ~”

“Miguel…” The young Mikazuki whispered as his loved one was leaning closer to his face more and more, until he planted a sweet kiss on the lips, a kiss that the Japanese boy give back, as the two embraced and brushed into each other as they keep holding on close.

At this point, the bachata music was on the background, and the two took off their swimsuits, almost at the same time, letting their penises show: both of them were almost the same length of six inches, but the biggest difference is that while Kubo’s was circumcised, Miguel wasn’t. Seeing both having a hard-on made both of them blush, but that didn’t stopped them to let their dicks rub and grind against each other, letting some soft moans along the way. Miguel and Kubo were no strangers on knowing about sex, they were starting to become teenagers after all; and their families were the ones who gave them “the talk”; but while Kubo was told about this by his parents on his last birthday, Miguel knew about this thanks to the “steamy” scenes of the soap operas that his aunts watched or the dirty magazines some of his schoolmates sneaked on before his family could tell them about it; and when they were on their own, sometimes they explored their urges by masturbating or frotting where no one could see them, or….

“Hey…you want me to do your favorite thing?” Miguel asked, and the shamisen nods; with that approval, Miguel started to cover with his cock’s foreskin with the one of his lover, making the young Mikazuki moan even higher, that’s what he loved the most to do with his Mexican friend if they wanted to get their rocks off. Miguel kept moving the docked cocks, grunting as he kept feeling the combined length of their shafts, feeling a warmth feeling on his chest and his breathing getting heavier; he could feel his body shudder that lasted until he gave one last move before catching losing his breath, undoing the docking in the process. As the Mexican lies a bit on the bed panting, Kubo looks down at Miguel’s still throbbing cock and couldn’t help but feel a bit of curiosity.

“Kubo?” Miguel asked as the Japanese boy was playing with the foreskin, and letting himself guide by instinct, he leans down and starts stroking up and down, seeing how the head could show up, and before he could realize it, he started to lick the head.

“Ngh…what…what are you doing?” Miguel asked panting, but Kubo didn’t responded, he just kept licking the head and the foreskin until he started to put the entire tan cock in his mouth, that made the Mexican moan more, getting lost on the feeling as his lover was bobbing up and down, pleasing him well.

“Aaah….mmm, _se siente rico_ , don’t stop.” Miguel kept coaxing Kubo to keep sucking him off while he played with the black bangs; in return, Kubo was looking him with an innocent glance as he kept sucking, occasionally putting his tongue on the foreskin-covered head, giving a bit of edge to his oral performance, earning more moans of approval of the young Rivera.

“Ooooh, _que riiiiico_ ….aaah…aaaah… _así, chupamela_ …”

“Mghmmmm…”

“Hehehe…”

It was like this for a while until the Mexican noticed that the Japanese boy was moving his hips on the bed, unconsciously humping like he wanted some sort of release.

“Hey…you want me to suck it to you too?”

“…I’d love to.” Kubo replied while he temporally got the dick out of his mouth and the two started to position themselves, lying on the sides. While it was awkward at first, the two could get close to the other’s twitching rods that were begging for attention and intended to give each other the attention they rightfully deserved. So Kubo, took once more Miguel’s meaty churro while Miguel hold and started putting on his mouth Kubo’s throbbing roll. It took them a while, but they eventually managed to find the rhythm where they could give each other the suckling, and with the muffled moans vibrating on their mouths, they added a bit of flavor on their oral session.

The two were on heaven right now; ever since they had met each other and became fast friends, they could felt that their emotions resonated and harmonized like the music they played, not just in the string instruments they like to play that felt like magic every time they played; but also as they started to grow close to each other, at the point that they were sharing intimate moments of pleasure. And right now, it was a game of give and receive: Kubo was tasting a bit of the sweet cinnamon skin of his friend-turned lover, making him crave more as he wanted to embrace it and feel it against his own; Miguel, meanwhile, was intrigued by the soft and silky skin of the young Mikazuki, that glimmered like the moon and wanted to pass his fingers through it and leave a trail of kisses as he went along. As the two kept moaning and pleasuring each other, they could feel their hearts beating at the same rhythm, harmonizing like they were started to become one.

“Mmmmm…mmmmm”

“Mmggmmmm”

“Aaaahmmm”

“Mhmgumm.”

“Kgmmmm.”

As if the emotions of the moment were not enough, Kubo used a free hand he had to explore the backside of his Mexican lover until he arrived to the between of his ass, and started to trace around the hole in circular motion, making Miguel yelp; the young Rivera thought that the two could play the same game right now, and he also reached out to the bum of his lover, although taking more time to find the butthole and started to finger him, making Kubo muffled yelp as well, eventually the two started to bob up faster and faster, feeling that the climax of their session was starting to come, craving to end up in a high note until the two of them couldn’t take it anymore, the two of them gave one final slurp as they could feel the cock they had on their mouth started to shoot a load, right into their throats; giving the other a creamy goodness as a gift to the other, marking their love in a special way.

When the two started to feel like choking, the two immediately withdrew their mouth as they swallowed most of the seed and lied on their backs on the beds in opposite sides, panting, looking at the ceiling, feeling dazed of satisfaction as they felt a part of the other settling on their hearts.

Kubo slowly turned his head, and looked at Miguel looking at him, as they kept panting and started to smile and chuckle to each other. There was no need to say more, they enjoyed it, and wanted more; After a while of silence that was slightly broken by the music from the television that was still playing, the young Rivera broke the silence:

"I think we should take a shower, don't you think?"

“Yes…"

The two tried to stand up and went straight to the shower, where the two not only managed to wash and rinse themselves, they’ve managed to feel each other in a most intimate manner, without any sexual pleasure, only youthful love. After their bath, they dried off, brushed their teeth, and put on their nightwear: Kubo donned a red robe and underneath his white _fundoshi_ undergarment, while Miguel wore a white and orange nightshirt and red shorts.

As they tuck themselves in the bed, the two couldn’t help but a satisfying wave of peace as they were cuddling on the sheets.

“It was really fun that we could keep seeing each other like this.” Kubo started, “And what we did today was…”

“I know…” smiled Miguel rolling over to lay on his side to look at Kubo smiling and reaching up to run his hand through Kubo's hair, it was soft between his fingers like strands of silk. "I never thought that it could be that enjoyable.” That earned a bit of chuckles of the young Mikazuki as he nuzzled his face on the warm chest of the Mexican.

“I really look forward to spend this vacation with you….maybe we can put on a show together.” Kubo whispered at his friend, and he replies.

“I’d look forward to that.”

Kubo received a sweet kiss on the forehead as the sleep is starting to take a hold of them.

“ _Oyasumi_ ”

“ _Que?_ ”

Kubo chuckled and replied, “I just told you goodnight.”

“Oh yeah…hehe, well, _buenas noches, mi samurai_.”

With that, the two closed their eyes and went to sleep, as their breaths started to resonate once more and held each other for warmth and comfort, in a sweet moment of love; although they didn’t noticed that someone has already entered the room, turned off the TV and gave a goodnight kiss for both of them.


End file.
